Devil May Cry- Narri's Journey
by NewBloodAlice
Summary: Join young Narri on a mission to find the meaning in her life, meeting her family and crazy insane battles!
1. Live by the Sword Die by the Sword

_A Message From The Author_

_The following story is exactly that, a story and does not exist within the true canonical universe of Devil May Cry, it is simply fiction within fiction, or fanfiction in this case. This story is one of my own, and only few characters are mine in general. So please enjoy this story._

* * *

><p><em>"Live by the sword, die by the sword."<em>

My name is Narri. Twelve years ago, I was born, a normal, healthy, baby girl, and I never understood the proper reason as to why I was left without any parents. I was alone and the only thing I had was an amulet, a white coat that I sometimes use for a blanket, and a photograph of my parents. Aside from that, I was always alone, teased or picked on for each year I grew, and didn't die. The people of the small village I lived in hated me, said I was an omen. I never believed that, I was always pure, kind, and generous to others, so why would they hate me?

Well...because I'm a half-demon...

I never asked to be that, and even then, it just happened, I mean, I look human, how could one even tel that I was half-demon, I mean look at me, I'm just a kid anyway, what was the difference? I couldn't just change myself...right?

Until the day my "Omen" became true. And demons attacked the village I lived in. They were fierce, monstrous and teeth dripping with saliva, the intention to kill, but they were all searching for someone, the child of Sparda's bloodline...a half-demon.

I began running into the forest, running for my life, I didn't want anyone to die but what was the case? They continued to mock me, what was the reason for saving them now!?

I tripped, my leg caught in a root, completely unfair!

The demons found me, inching closer to me.

"She is the one...she carries the blade...the child of the bloodline..."

One took a hold of my head. "We will take you to our master...he will have plans for you..."

I screamed out for help as they inched closer to me, all I could do was scream out for help, but with no one to save me, how could it happen? So much for a good 12 years of life...

The demon fell apart, it's body cut in half, the same for the others, then, the root.

"Get up."

That voice sounded just as human as mine, and that's when I looked at him, tall, a blue coat, and slicked back white hair.

"Did you hear me? I said get up."

I stood up, completely confused, as the man took my hand and ran off with me, unaware of where I was going, I could see my small village getting smaller and smaller as I ran farther with the man. I didn't even know he let go, well...until I hit my face on the door.

"Are you dense child?"

The man helped me up and walked me inside. A full manor, complete with pretty much anything you'd find in a mansion...but...multiply it by 5.

"Sit Narri." How did he know my name? Whatever, I sat anyway, the seat was extra comfortable, I almost fell asleep in it.

"Narri. Do you even know why I brought you here?"

"Oh my god you're gonna kill me aren't you!?"

He put his hand on my shoulder. "No."

"...okay...so you aren't going to hurt me?"

"No...you're just as dense as I thought...Narri you need to listen to me...20 years ago, I met a girl, although she was a human, she and I cared for one another, and we were deeply in love, we even had a child, however...that woman got sick...she wouldn't let her sickness kill her, so...she wanted me to finish her off...so...I killed her...I couldn't care for that baby...so...I left her behind...with her mothers coat and a photo, with the name Narri on the back. That was twelve years ago Narri."

My eyes widened, confusion, anger, sorrow, joy, I couldn't tell what to feel.

"You left me behind...?"

"I know you're angry, but please, I had a good reason...I knew, I knew you would become this powerful, and you are Narri, you're my daughter..." He hugged me, strangely enough, I hugged back.

"Daddy..." I started crying, I never felt any form of love in my life, they all made fun of me, and yet my father, whom I haven't seen my whole life, was holding me in a tight embrace. I was home. Finally, I was loved, and I was home.

However, my journey would only begin here, there was more to come.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading the first Chapter of Narri's Journey! Remember there are plenty more to come! Sonia, out!<em>


	2. I Am Yours as You Are Mine

_A Message From The Author_

_The following story is exactly that, a story and does not exist within the true canonical universe of Devil May Cry, it is simply fiction within fiction, or fanfiction in this case. This story is one of my own, and only few characters are mine in general. So please enjoy this story._

* * *

><p><em>"You Are Mine As I Am Yours..."<em>

After sleeping that night, I couldn't tell if it was a dream or a nightmare coming here, I could wake up back where I started, an outcast just waiting to die while everyone just watched and enjoyed my pain, but that man, my father, was it really him? Why would I even believe that he was my father, sure we look alike...but...

A crash woke me up and I quickly ran downstairs, no sign of father, this could end up bad. I walked about, searching for wherever my father could be hiding, every now and again, calling out his name, until I approached a certain door, it gave off a strange dark aura, and for some reason I could hear my fathers voice, and another...distorted and broken voice. Asking about me and a certain sword...my sword...? I inched closer to the door, putting my ear against it.

"It will only be a matter of time before she is ready...and I won't allow you to take her from me..."

A loud screech was heard and I quickly stepped away from the door. Hearing the door slowly open, I quickly ran into the living room and did something to kill time and distract my father. Fixing my hair, yeah, that'll work.

My father walked into the room, and simply paused as I fixed my hair.

"...Narri how long were you there?"

"About 2...3 minutes, I just woke up from my nap."

"I see."

"Daddy, tell me about mom, I never met her...so..."

"That...is another story for another time..." He pat my head gently. "How about I make you something to eat, alright?"

I smiled at him, pretending nothing happened earlier. My father left to make me a meal as I sat there, fixing my hair once more, it was dark out, a lightning storm. I was never fond of those, and I was always frightened whenever the thunder would crash, however, once it did, the lights went out and I screamed. Father didn't answer, and I ran straight for my bedroom to find a candle, nothing. I ran about, using the various flashes of lightning as my vision source. "Daddy? Daddy where are you!?" Still nothing. I had to leave this place, it was all too good to be true.

I grabbed my coat and blade, quickly running outside into the rain, far away from the manor. I didn't care where I would end up, just as long as it was far away from that man, and that place.

* * *

><p>Vergil's POV<p>

* * *

><p>The lights went out, and I heard my daughter scream for help, but I was too late to get to her, he needed me once more, and I had no power to stop him from doing so. I was dragged into hell once again, I did not want this, but if it would be for her safety, then I would need more power, thus, I had to stay. I could hear the screams of agony from the tortured souls, begging for their second chance, begging to return to heaven where they believed they rightfully belonged. I longed to go there...to see her again...<p>

"You've lost her...you've done _very_ well as a father..." The orbs of light appeared in front of me. He was waiting for this to happen._  
><em>

"You scared her away..."

"And what will change now? You may be her father...yet _I _decide the girl's fate..._I _decide if she lives or dies, all for your power...that was the deal..."

"I don't want this deal anymore!"

"Then you would rather watch her die then? For her to be reunited with her mother in Heaven?"

I shook my head. "You can't kill her...she's far too young..."

"Then you _will_ obey me! Let her run, let her see the true reality of her life, then I will give you your power..."

I closed my eyes and took a breath. I didn't want her to run from me...yet I had to do this, for her protection.

"Yes..."

* * *

><p>Narri's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Morning came, I slept on a hardwood bench in a church, just to get away from everything, and everyone, no one was there for me, my father...he probably wasn't even my real father anyway, I just rested there...my head on a comfortable...pair of...legs? Was I sleeping on someone?<p>

I opened my eyes to see a woman in front of me, brown hair, green eyes, and a warm smile that made me feel really safe.

"Good morning, did you rest well?" She asked me.

"Yeah...um...where am I?"

She helped me sit up as she walked around me. "You're in the Church of Fortuna, you must have come in here last night to sleep, I'm sorry no one noticed until now." She took my hand gently. "My name is Kyrie, what's your name?" She tilted her head curiously.

"I'm Narri." I replied.

She helped me stand up. "Welcome, I'm sure you'll be very safe here. Under the watch of our lord Sparda."

_Sparda._ That name sounded so familiar, who was that again? I mean, I know I heard that name someweher-

The loud growling of my stomach echoed through the church, blushing, I hid my face in embarrassment as Kyrie laughed. "Someone's hungry!"

She took my hand as we left the church, hopefully, we could get something to eat.

We were unaware however, of the man watching.

"That girl...she p-p-p-possesses the strength...the d-d-d-demonic...power..."

We ventured into Kyrie's home. Everything seemed normal, light photos of her family, and neatly organized trinkets and knick-knacks, a normal, peaceful home, for a normal human girl, not like me though.

"This house is mine as it is yours, welcome." She smiled, as did I. "I'll make you something to eat, go ahead and explore, I'll call for you when it's finished."

I walked about, exploring, inching closer to the sound of some strange music, louder and louder, and I swear I heard screaming too, freaky.

I knocked the door to the room. "Hello?"

The door slowly opened, a tall boy, white hair, and blue eyes looked down at me. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in any cookie sale today."

"I'm no girl scout."

"Well kid, I don't need to be bothered, so do yourself a favor, and leave me alone would ya?"

I stared at the sling on his arm. "Did you hurt yourself?"

He flicked my forehead. "Little girls like you shouldn't be asking those kinds of questions."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"You son of a-"

A loud crash echoed outside, something was going down, this isn't good.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading the second Chapter of Narri's Journey! Remember there are plenty more to come! Sonia, out!<em>


End file.
